Welcome to Arkham Asylum
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the rising star of the famous nightclub Arkham Asylum. But what happens when he meets the penniless writer Diana? Based off of one of my favorite movies "Moulin Rouge!" All human, no powers. Read and review and maybe I'll post more?
1. Chapter 1

Loved ones always say to children: "Stay close to the light.". They want them to stay close to their light, because the darkness contains what everyone wants; freedom, truth, beauty, and love.

Arkham Asylum.

A nightclub and a dance hall where the rich and powerful come to play with the handsome and beautiful creatures of the under world. Ruled by Clark Kent, an infamous man that brings these night time pleasures. The most rare and exotic of them all, was the man I loved. Bruce Wayne. A knight that every girl dreamed of in her sleep, while men were jealous of him. And a courtesan who sold his love to women. They called him "The Dark Knight". And he was the star, of Arkham Asylum.

But the man I love... is dead.

I first came to Gotham city one year ago...

It was the year 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of Arkham, Clark Kent, or Bruce. The city had just been hit with the wave of the Bohemian Revolution, and I had come from a small island just off the coast of Greece to be apart of it. Despite Gotham being an industrial city, there was more space in Down town compared to Uptown or Midtown. This space, was known as the heart of the revolution. And it wasn't as my mother had told me.

"That is a place that doesn't respect the gods. It is full of sin."

But it wasn't at all. Musicians, dancers, writers populated the area. These people were known as the children of the revolution. And now, I was one of them too. I had sought out to find my calling, and live a penniless existence through writing about the four themes of the revolution. Truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things, love. But as I excitedly sat down to write my first page, I realized something was wrong.

It was the fact that I had never been in love.

Fortunately, an unconscious girl with hair as dark as a rose fell through the roof of my apartment at that very moment. She was later accompanied by a red-haired boy who ran so fast, I almost didn't notice him if not for the fact that he was dressed as a very colorful nun. I stood up quickly confused, and very uncomfortable. The red-haired boy smiled at me.

"How do you do? My name Wally West. Terribly sorry for the ruckus, we were just upstairs rehearsing for a play." He said quickly, not letting me speak.

This play, was something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular. Set in Switzerland, though that was all they had come up with. Unfortunately, the unconsious girl suffered from a condition called narcolepsy, which was a sleeping disorder causing her to knock out at random times of the day.

"You understand though? One moment she is perfectly fine and unconscious the next." Wally said, making a snoring sound as well.

"Is Barbra okay?" Said a female voice. I looked through the hole in my roof. Two girls, who looked almost exactly alike if not for their hair color along with one guy with glasses were looking down at me.

"Oh yeah she's fine. Just unconscious." The boy with the glasses rolled his eyes.

"Well that's good." He said sarcastically. "Now that Barbra is unconscious the script won't be finished in time for our presentation tomorrow."

"Wally, I still have to finish my disappearing act with Barb." Said a girl with black hair and violet eyes. Her lips were a dark plum shade, and it went well with the top hat she was wearing.

"Z relax, we'll just find someone to read the part." Wally answers with a smile. The boy with the glasses scoffs.

"And where are we going to find someone to read the role of a young sensitive swiss poet?" He questions. All eyes are drawn to me. And I find myself upstairs, filling in for the girl named Barbra.

I resist the urge to cover my ears as Wally sings against Lois, who is the girl with brown hair and violet eyes, playing the piano. One, Wally can't sing. Two, Lois can't play. The lyrics don't match with the song, and the melody of the song doesn't fit in with the boy with the glasses ,who introduced himself as Audrey, lyrics. When Wally hits the high note of the song, a light breaks and it flashes before going completely dark.

"Stop!" Audrey yells, walking over to Lois. "Stop it with the annoying droning it's drowning out my words! Can we just stick to a little bit of decorative piano?"

There seemed to be differences between Audrey's lyrics and Lois's song. While Audrey wanted small decorative piano, Lois wanted something a little more Broadway. They started to argue on who should change their part. In which both Wally and the black haired girl named Zantanna started to chime in and give their own opinions.

"I don't see why a nun would sing about a hill." Zantanna says. Lois snaps her fingers.

"What if he sang about the hills being vital, being in tune with the sound?" Lois suggests. Audrey shakes his head. Wally's eyes light up.

"The hills quake and shake!" He says. They all yell no at him, until it's a big argument between the four of them. I see Barbra suddenly stand up.

"The hills intersect with symphonic melodies!" She yells. We all look at her weirdly. She passes out again, landing back on the bed we laid her in. And everyone starts to argue again.

I open my mouth to say something, but Audrey puts up a hand. Again I try to get everyone's attention, but the argument continues. Annoyed, I turn around and squeeze my eyes shut before singing "The hills are alive" from "The Sound of Music". Everyone quiets as I sing. When I finish the line everyone is still silent as I turn back around and face them, pretending as if I didn't sing. Barbra shoots back up which makes everyone jump. She walks over to me.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. I love it!" She says unnecessarily aggressive. I sigh in relief. Zantanna sings a part of the song, then Wally, then Lois, who plays her song as well. She turns to me.

"It fits perfectly." She said, surprised.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years." I sing. They all gasp and start to jump, excitedly.

"Audrey, you two should write the show together." Wally said. I smiled. But Audrey looked offended, and appalled by Wally's suggestion. He storms out, yelling how he was quitting, and cursing in French. He slams the door shut. And while I was assuming he didn't want to work with me, Wally just smiles.

"Don't worry, he was a tool anyways." He reassures, holding a tiny shot glass with a strange green liquid in it. He holds it up. "To your first job in Gotham."

"Wally, I think we might have a chance." Zantanna whispers. She turns to me. "Have you ever written anything like this before?" I shake my head.

"The girl has talent!" Barbra says walking over to me and hugging me tightly. I feel my bones crack. "I like her!" She quickly sets me down. "Nothing funny, I just like talent." Wally grabs them by the arms they all form a small huddle. I quietly step off of the ladder I was standing on and lean in to listen to their conversation.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. Guys, if we work with Diana we can write the truly Bohemian revolutionary show we always dreamed of." He whispers.

"But how can we convince Clark to take us on?" Lois asks. They turn to look at me, and I quickly pretend like I'm doing something else.

But Wally had a plan. They were going to dress me up in Lois's best dress and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Bruce had obtained my modern portrait, he would be astounded and insist to Clark Kent that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was that I kept hearing my mother's voice in my head saying how I would waste my life at Arkham Asylum with a CanCan dancer.

"I can't write the show for Arkham Asylum!" I say, pushing past everyone and taking a seat on the bed. Everyone rushes towards me.

"Why not?" Lois cries.

"I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian Revolutionary." I say suddenly. They gasp.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Wally asks. I nod.

"Freedom?" Barbra asks. I nod once again.

"Truth?" Asks Lois. I nod one more time.

"Love?" Asks Zantanna. I look at her.

"Well of course I believe in love. You need to breathe it as if it was air. All you need is love to be happy." I say. They all cheer happily.

"Diana you can't fool us! You are the voice of the children of the Bohemian Revolution!" Wally cheers. "We drink to you!"

Everyone cheers. It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Bruce. And I would taste my first glass of Absinthe. It was like being sucked into a completely different world. I looked at the Absinthe bottle. Suddenly, it seemed as if the fairy on the bottle was alive. It came out of the label and started to sing with us, and then started to dance, making us all laugh. And we were off to Arkham Asylum, and I was to perform my poetry, for Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum!"

Clark Kent, and his infamous posse. Consisting of three girls, one with red hair and green eyes with tan skin, the second with blonde hair and blue eyes and porcelain skin, and the third one, with rich dark brown skin with black hair and brown eyes. In addition to the three girls, were three men. One with dark brown skin with piercing green eyes, one with blonde hair, and one with long dark drown hair and brown eyes. They were called his "Diamond Dogs", because they always had jewels on their clothing and would sometimes wear chokers as if they were collars.

I stood in the middle of the hall, watching everyone around me dancing and cheering for the posse as Cancan dancers followed behind. I felt underdressed compared to those around me. Men were wearing fancy suits and ties while women wore fancy gowns that shone a lot more skin than I was. For me, my whole back was exposed along with a slit running up my red dress that stopped a little lower than my thigh. I felt frozen, standing there in the middle of the loud music.

Clark brings in the dancers singing his song. The dancers spread out, girls twirling their dresses and holding them up until their underwear showed; the boys holding whips in their hands. The crowd steps in time with each other, joining the dancers at the middle. Even Wally, Barbra, Lois, and Zantanna were dancing. I smile. The band is on the balcony, conducting the music. There is even flashing lights, but lit candles as well. It gave it a sense of classiness with a touch of wild.

"Have a dark aura? Love to play with fire? Have a little lick, live a little bit!" Clark shouts. And it's like everyone is synchronized, the posse singing their parts of the song, Clark singing his part. The dancing and the music. Guests are throwing up money, or waving stacks of hundreds around like it was nothing. Clark runs up the steps to the balcony, and puts his arms in the air. Abruptly, everything stops. He leans down to a little sign that says "Arkham Asylum" and spins it, whispering:

'Let's do the Cancan." The crowd runs to the sides, and the dancers line up. Everyone raises their hands up waiting for the sign to stop spinning. And then it stops.

"Do the Cancan!" He shouts. The music suddenly blasts, the posse singing and dancing with the dancers. There are skirts twirling everywhere, whips twirling as well. And the crowd runs in, dancing as well. My four new friends drag me in with them. We all dance. Until I find myself alone with a crowd of strangers and I realize that I lost them.

"Diana!" Wally shouts. I turn around. They are all sitting at a table tucked in a corner. I run up the steps and join them.

"Mission success, we've successfully avoided Clark." Barbra whispers.

The lights suddenly go dim and we all look up. Black paper in the shape of bats float down from the ceiling. The music fades and a spotlight is on a swing, with someone sitting on it. Everyone gasps. I squint, but I can't see his face.

"It's him, the Dark Knight." Wally whispers. I look at him, before looking back up.

He gives everyone a look, before opening his mouth. Out came an angelic voice that instantly had me in a trance. This man, this creature that someone from above sculpted the self, was the man I had to impress. But someone else was to meet Bruce that night, Clark's investor.

The governess, Selina Kyle.

Of course, I didn't know of her existence. My eyes stayed on Bruce. The music starts with a jazzy tone to it with a touch of James Bond in it as well. It was then girls started to cheer and scream as this swing he was sitting on flew over their heads. It comes around to the center of the floor.

" _A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are everyone's best friend_." He sings. He jumps off the swing. I bite my lip. If there was a definition of handsome, he would be it. Jet black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, against his sun-kissed skin. By the gods, he was a sight.

" _A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat_ ," He sang, going behind a women wrapping his arms around her. Her face flushed red. "Or help you feed your pussycat." He said, literally meowing like a cat after. He let the woman go before she fainted into the arms of another, who had no idea what to do. I also didn't know that the governess Selina was sitting in the booth next to us, having a conversation with Clark.

"When am I going to meet the boy?" She asks him. Clark leans in.

"After his number, I've arranged a special meeting for the two of you, totally alone." He said.

Back at our table, Wally leaned in close to me. "After his number, I've a arranged a private meeting for just the two of you, totally alone." He said. Me eyes shoot from Bruce to him.

"Alone?" I asked. He nods.

"Alone." He said with confirmation.

As Selina watched delightfully at the show, she mainly focused on very specific parts of him. She turned back to Clark with a smile. He smiled back before gasping.

"Excuse me." He said hastily, before scrambling out to the floor and jumping on the platform as the crowd carried Bruce to him.

"Black Star, Ross Cole, talk to me Clark tell me all about it!" He shouts before landing on the platform. He struts down it. " _There may come a time when a lad needs a lawyer_."

" _But diamond's are everyone's best friend_." Clark sang. He nudged Bruce. Bruce smiled.

" _There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're_ -"

"Awful nice!" Clark shouts.

" _But get that ice or else no dice_." Bruce responds, untying the red sash around his waist and twirls it around him. Wally pats me on the shoulder.

"I'll go get his attention." He says, getting out of his seat. I go back to the show. I hear a clattering behind me, and I see Wally cleaning up a mess of tea. I pay no mind to it, and go back to watching the show.

"Clark, is she here yet?" Bruce asks as he dances. Clark gasps as he sees someone waving a handkerchief at the Governess. Bruce's eyes light up. "Where is she?"

"She's the one a red-haired boy is shaking a handkerchief at." He says. But at that moment, Wally turns to me.

"Diana, do you have an extra handkerchief on you?" He asks. I nod, taking out an extra from my bag. He waves it at me in thanks, before I notice Bruce is squinting at me. As if he was trying to recognize me.

"The one with the red dress?" He asks Clark. Clark perks under his arm but sees the red haired boy at the lap of the governess, who had also decided to wear a red dress that night. He smiles before standing back up. "That's the one lil' bro."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I hate it when you call me that. This isn't Smallville." He says, giving Clark a bit of a country accent. Clark glares at him.

"That is so rude." He murmurs, to which Bruce smiles at him. Clark hands him a large diamond encrusted earring. Bruce holds it up before dropping it in a hat someone had held out for him. He and Clark go to the center of the stage and drop down as cover are held up by dancers. Bruce starts to change his clothing.

"Will she invest?" He asks, taking off his top hat. He starts to take off his shirt, which a dancer had to help unzip it from the back.

"Of course. One night with you and she won't resist." Clark says.

"What's her type? Wilting flower?" He pouts. "Bright and flirty?" He bats his lashes. "Or smoldering incubus?" He growls. Clark leans in.

"Smoldering incubus, definitely." He says. Bruce quickly grabs a mirror and starts to fix his hair as the dancer helps him put on a new shirt. He quickly changes out of his pants, putting on slacks.

"Now B we're all relying on you. Remember, get her to invest and we'll have a real show, in a real theater, and you'll be..."

"A real actor." Bruce whispers. He sighs before giving Clark a pasted on smile. He stands as the covers drop.

" ' _Cause that's when those lasses go back to their spouses."_ He sings, almost laughing at the fact Clark is in his boxers. He kicks him off the platform, and goes to the edge of it himself. He falls onto a chair, in which he keeps singing. I notice it heads my way, so I turn my attention to my shaking hands.

" _Diamonds are... everyone's... best... friend._ " He sings the final note. I look up from my hands and he's in front of me, leaning against the wall that separated the table from another. I feel warmth go to my cheeks as he smirks.

"I believe you were expecting me."


	3. Chapter 3

I take a deep breath of air as Bruce Wayne stands before me. Giving me a look saying that he wanted to do more than just have a private meeting. I blush and nod. He gives me a smirk before turning to the crowd.

"I'm afraid it's men's choice." He says, to which girls scream loudly. He turns back to me, putting out his hand, waiting for me to grab it. I felt so frozen that I didn't take his hand. He looks appalled, then pouts making a whining sound. The crowd whines with him, in which he smiles. The crowd cheers once again, and the music starts. He turns back around and grabs my hand instead.

"Let's dance." He says, before pulling me out of my seat. He drags me to the center of the floor in which he lets go of my hand. I stop walking, but two men push me toward him. He spins me, and dips me quickly. I take a quick breath as he smirks.

"It's so wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." He says as we dance.

"It sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved." I yell over the loud pounding music. He looks at me after he spins me once again.

"Really?"

"Assuming you like what I do of course." I say, nervously. I blush slightly at his smile. He spins.

"I'm sure I will." He says. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, so close that our chests are touching. He dips me once.

"A friend told me that we could do it in private." He raises an eyebrow, and I realize that I said it very aggressively and considering the position we were in now, it was painfully obvious he was thinking about something different. I quickly recover. "You know a private..." He dips me one more time. "Poetry reading." I finish.

"Oh." He says, before dipping me again. There's a hint of disappointment in his voice. "A poetry reading? I love a little poetry after supper." He says seductively. He chuckles at my already red face.

Our conversation ends there. We dance through the rest of the song in which I find myself having a good time with the "Dark Knight". The music is pounding my ears and it's nothing but the adrenaline rushing through my veins. The crowd starts to sing the opening song, and Bruce howls. I laugh. I sing along with everyone else. Bruce grabs my hand and we move through the crowd until I'm back at my seat. Barbra, Wally, Zantanna, and Lois all look at Bruce in awe. He doesn't even notice them. He leans in close to my ear.

"I have to go, but I'll see you after Princess." He whispers. Goosebumps arise as he pulls away from me, only to wink at me before walking away. I sit down at my seat.

"You have a gift with men." Wally says. I roll my eyes as I watch the rest of the show.

 _"Diamonds..._ " A now familiar voice sings. Bruce arises from the crowd, back on the swing, which rises up until he's towering above everyone. I smile as the jazz like music plays. I see Clark throw a fist in the air with a look of triumph and glee. " _Diamonds... square cut or pear shaped, these rocks won't lose their shape."_ Everyone has their arms up, all except for me.

 _"Diamonds..."_ He sings, he glances at me with a smirk. " _Are everyone's... best..."_

He opens his mouth for the final note, but instead it's more like he lost his breath. It was as if he had all the air taken out of his lungs. My smile quickly turns into concern. But no one else notices. I look at Clark from far away, and the joy in his eyes are turned suddenly serious, as he watches Bruce struggling to catch his breath. Bruce's head tilts back, and I see his grip on one of the ropes is loosened. Clark's face had pure fear plastered over it. Everyone is watching Bruce, but no one else seems to notice that something wasn't all right except for me and Clark. It wasn't until he lets go of the rope and falls back, that Clark screams.

I cover my mouth to stifle my cry, standing up as his body lands in the crowd. I see that one of the Diamond Dogs caught him before hitting the ground. He quickly walks through the shocked crowd, going out through one of the doors. Murmurs spread across the room. Clark looks distressed, and he's struggling to think of what to do. He cheers, clapping; the crowd does as well. Then everyone chants Bruce's name.

Backstage, everyone looks concerned as an unconscious Bruce is carried past them by one of the Diamond Dogs. An old man follows behind him quickly, carrying a small vile of liquid. The rest of the Diamond Dogs follow behind him. But the man with long dark brown hair turns around and smirks.

"Don't know if that Governess is going to get her money's worth tonight." He snickers. The woman with red hair and green eyes hits him upside the head.

"Long Shadow, don't be unkind! You know he isn't well." She scolds. He rolls his eyes as she pushes him forward. "John, put him on the cot." She says. The man with dark brown skin and vibrant green eyes nods and sets him down gently upon the cot.

Long Shadow quickly takes a peek through one of the curtains. Clark is distracting the crowd, but the look of worry for his little brother still shows on his face. He knew Bruce shouldn't have done the number. He was never ready for it. But Clark had faith in his younger sibling, no matter how much Long Shadow advised that he should have been the one for the number, not Bruce. Clark holds up his arms as he makes eye contact with Long Shadow. The crowd stops.

"You frightened him away." He said. The crowd whines. He gives them a charming smile. "But I can see some lonely Arkham dancers, looking for a partner or two! So if you can hunk hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!" The music starts up again, and Long Shadow turns his attention back to the unconscious star.

The old man with the vile kneels beside Bruce, before telling John and the rest of the posse to go and perform their number. They all leave as a younger man walks past them and also kneels beside Bruce. The much older man opens the vile, to which by it's scent makes Bruce awaken. He breathes in heavily. He looks at the two beside him and gives the older one a weak smile.

"Oh Alfred..." He takes a deep breath. "These silly tight costumes." He whispers. Alfred smiles. The younger man turns to Alfred.

"Is everything okay?" He asks. Alfred turns to him and nods.

"For the time being J'onn, everything is." He says. They both turn to Bruce quickly, who grabbed Alfred's handkerchief and started to cough into it. Alfred squinted to see small drips of blood on it. Bruce lies back down, now fully asleep and taking deep shaking breaths. Alfred looks at J'onn, whose brows scrunch together in worry.

"You don't think he's..." Alfred whispers. J'onn shakes his head.

"It's too early to know. But if he does have it, the poor boy will end up just like his mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Wally grabbed me by the arm and forcefully dragged me away from the nightclub as the pulsing beats still sounded. I was still concerned for Bruce's well being, even though everyone else simply brushed it off as part of his number. Clark's excuse for the incident didn't satisfy me, nor did it cure the uneasiness in the very pit of my stomach. I knew he was hiding something and I was determined to find out what.

In his dressing room, Bruce flinched at the slight poke of the needle. He gave Alfred a look through the mirror. He grunted as Alfred tightened the back of his shirt and stuck more pins. He slicked his hair to perfection and put on the liquid that Shayera had called makeup to cover up any flaw that he had, not that he had much. No, he was the son of Thomas Wayne, a famous and kind doctor, and Martha Wayne, an actress with a charitable heart. There was no way he could have any physical flaws with those genes.

Well except for being shorter than Clark by three inches.

"After I finish this I swear I'll let you go Master Wayne." Alfred joked. Bruce chuckled. "And you sure got that Governess to take the bait." Bruce once again chuckled at his comment, despite being not able to breathe.

"I'm serious Bruce. With a patron like that you'll be even better than your mother was." Bruce smirked and took a quick look at the poster that hanged next to the mirror. One that showed his mother's beauty in her youth. Bruce sighed.

"Do you really think I can be anything like my mother?" He asked.

"Why not? You are her son. And considering you just swept that Governess right off her feet, you'll be taking over Europe soon." Alfred assured.

"I'm going to be a real actor Alfred, a great one." Bruce said before hearing the quick patter of paws as Ace, his beloved dog, jumped onto the vanity. Bruce smiled. "I'm going to fly away from here." He said before scratching behind Ace's ear and cooing to him in a baby like voice.

"B is everything alright?" Clark asked with worry as he opened the door. Bruce hadn't seen his brother since his number and smiled when he asked of his well being.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be Kent?" Bruce managed to say before losing his breath again once more because of Alfred's constant pulling at his shirt. Despite being breathless, he still managed to have sarcasm laced in his voice. Clark smiled.

"Good, you certainly wooed the Governess on the dance floor tonight."

"Kind of my job here, Clark." Bruce replied, turning around, revealing a blazing burgundy dress shirt that showed the planes of his chest. "How do I look? Smoldering Incubus?" He asked. Clark gasped dramatically. Bruce laughed.

"How could she possibly resist you? Everything is going so well!" Clark exclaimed. Bruce rolled his eyes with a smirk as he followed his brother out of the room.

"Wow, you just met and you're instantly in his room. You really do have a gift with the men." Wally stated, turning around in a complete circle to get a full view of Bruce's room. I rolled my eyes and told him to leave, pushing him out before Bruce came out from his second changing room.

"I hope this is okay." Bruce said as I heard the door open. I turn around and almost turned embarrassingly red because of what he wore. His hair was messy, and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned. As if he wasn't sexy enough, he decided to put his hands in his back pockets, which revealed more of his chest which was also lightly sprinkled in dark chest hair.

"It's sexy. I mean it's fine. The room." I said, quickly recovering from my first words. He smirks and looks at me up and down. His ocean eyes linger on the open slit in my dress, revealing my leg. I look away when he notices that I'm giving him the same look he's giving me. He smiles at my blush and walks over to a small cart filled with food and champagne.

"I think it's best if you had something to drink." He holds up the champagne bottle. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks. I'd rather perform sober." I joked. He gives me a small smile and a forced low chuckle. Still, he opens the champagne and fills up two glasses. He hands me the glass. "I insist." I nod and take it.

He sits on his bed and pats the space next to him. "You can just sit here." His baritone voice makes me more anxious.

"I'd rather stand." I say, politely declining. He sits straight up and starts to stand as well, frowning a bit. I stop him. "You don't have to stand. It's rather long. It's very modern what I do and I preferred if you were comfortable." I said in my most professional voice. He gives me a small grin when he notices the change in my voice. He motions me to begin and I start to get butterflies. I clear my throat and turn around and take a deep breath.

I'm hesitant to start when I turn around and see the way Bruce is positioned. He's panting, with one hand on his pant leg. I turn back around, trying to clear the arousing image out of my head. I open and close my mouth to make sure I don't mess up. I turn back around confidently, only to turn around again. He was biting his lip, looking at me hungrily. My eyes widened. Was he trying seduce me?

I hear him clear his throat. "Excuse me," I turn around. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I answered. "It's just nerves and waiting for inspiration to come." He nods and gives me a wry smile.

"Of course, I understand." He said, standing up and walking toward me. "Although, I could give you some assistance with that."

He tugs me, then pushes me onto the bed. I look at him confused. He smirks seductively. "Let's make love."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, what now?"

He crawls on top of me. "Sex does wonders for the mind." He said, kissing my neck. I push him back.

"I'm sorry, what now?" I repeat. He chuckles.

"For a governess, I didn't know you could be so naughty. Now I think I've really fallen in love with you." He said, leaving a hot trail down my neck.

"A governess?" I ask, pushing him back once more. He hums.

"The title isn't all that important." He says. I sit up.

"I'm not a Governess." I correct. He leans in to kiss me but stops.

"I'm sorry what?" He says, matching my own confusion.

"I'm a writer." I say.

"A writer?" He repeats, standing up. I stand up and nod.

"You didn't know that?" He shakes his head. I see a flash of bright red hair disappear from the window. I looked back at Bruce, who seemed to be freaking out. "Wally said—"

"Wally?" He asked. He shook his head. "Not that tall, tragically bohemian, somewhat talented, is a bit of annoying? That Wally?"

I nod, hesitantly. "I think we're talking about the same person." He covers his mouth and shrieked.

"I'm going to kill him! I am going to kill him!" He almost shouts. He heads for the door. "You need to leave, now!"

"Why?"

"You're not the governess!" He told me. He opened the door, and closed it quickly. He pressed his back against the door.

"The governess!" He said in hushed yet loud voice.

"Governess?"

"Hide! Out the back!" He tells me, dragging me by the arm. We turn quickly at the sound of the door opening. I immediately duck behind him and the table of food. He leans on the table with a pasted smile.

"Bruce!" Clark exclaims. "Are you decent for Miss Kyle?" Bruce doesn't answer and just clears his throat. "Where were you?" Clark asked with a smile.

"I-I, um..." Bruce's voice trailed off. "I was waiting." He finally managed to say. Clark turns to Governess Kyle.

"Miss Selina Kyle, I'd like you to meet monsieur Bruce Wayne." Clark introduced.

"Mademoiselle," Bruce said with a charming smile. "How wonderful of you to take time out of your life to come and visit." He turned and glanced down at me quickly.

Miss Kyle smiled. "The pleasure is entirely my own Mister Wayne." Clark nodded.

"I will leave you two to get better acquainted." Clark said happily, almost skipping off.

I made a face when the door closed once more. I moved under the cloth of the table as Bruce started to walk toward Miss Kyle. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. She smiled.

"A kiss on the hand might be quite continental." She said, repeating the lyrics from his number. He smiled.

"But diamonds are everyone's best friend." He finished. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I moved out to the other side of the table, closer to the door. I duck my head when Selina turns around and lets Bruce take off her coat.

He places it on the coat rack and sits on the bed, with a mischevious look in his eye. She turns and gives him a smile, earning one back from him. Crouched, I move a bit back toward the door.

"Well after tonight excursions you must be in need of refreshment." She turns back and heads towards the table.

Bruce looks quickly down on the floor to see the two champagne glasses untouched by both of us. He picks them up quickly and places them in his night drawer and closes it rather roughly, causing Selina to turn back around. I poke my head out fast enough to grab his attention.

"Don't!" He shouts when Selina gets too close to the table. She turns back to him, eyebrow raised through short hair.

"You... just... love the view." He recovered, pointing at the window. She gave him a quick smile.

"Charming." She said, looking at the place I was living in. She turns back.

"No!" He yells, grabbing her attention once more. "It's...It's a little bit funny." He stammers.

"What is?"

I raise my head. He couldn't think of anything else and I knew it. I started mouth an Elton John song to him. He looked at me quickly before looking back at Selina.

"This feeling inside." He said. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide."

I give a nod, accidentally hitting my hand on the table. The sound attracts Selina and I duck down again. Bruce goes quickly on his knees at her feet and runs his hands down her legs.

"I don't have much money, but if I did, I would buy a big house where we both could live." He said. She widened her stance a bit, and both of our heads peaked through. He pointed at the door, mouthing me to leave. I nod.

 _Elton John by the way, really?_ He mouthed.

 _I couldn't think of anything else._ I mouth back. He rolls his eyes and looks up at Selina like a puppy.

"I hope you don't mind." He said, standing up. "That I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in..." He glances at me. I'm taller than Selina, so when I stand up I'm Bruce's eye level. He looks back at Selina. "the world."

Selina is astonished. "Such beautiful words..." She whispers. I roll my eyes. Had she really never heard the song before?

Bruce looks at me again for a quick second. He puts a hand on her waist. "It's from Spectacular Spectacular." He said. "Suddenly with you here, I finally realized how wonderful my life truly is now that you've entered it."

During this, I creep toward the door. When I open it, I look back at Bruce. The hand on her waist is telling me to come back and I raise an eyebrow before turning around. I see a bodyguard standing in front of the door with his back to me. I cover my mouth and shut the door, slamming it.

Bruce jumps onto the bed and fakes a cry. I stay against the wall, catching my breath. Selina looks both confused and concerned. He sits up and looks at her.

"You mustn't toy with my emotions Selina, you—you must know the effect you have on men." He said, faking a cry. He sat back up.

"Let's make love!" He said, pulling her on top of him. I raised my brow as he faked a moan, pecking her quickly on the lips before faking another moan. I walked toward the window with intent on going out through the back.

"Oh you are amazing Selina!" He groans, giving me a glare. I stop and look at him. He waves his arm, telling me to get out. I pay no attention to it and comtinue to stare.

"You're right, maybe we should wait." He says. I look around and sprint into his dressing room, quietly shutting the door.

"Wait?" She says, sitting up. Bruce sits up from the bed.

"There's a power in you that scares me." He says. "You must go." They both stand up.

"But I just got here." She explained.

"Yes but we'll see each other everyday before opening night. Now get out." He said, shutting the door. I come out of the dressing room.

He looks at me angrily. "Do you have any idea what would happen if she found you here?" He panted, walking toward me.

He tried to go into a lecture but he continued to pant. Until he was gasping for air and he looked dizzy. His words trail off and he passes out, falling onto the floor. I get on top of him and tried to get him to wake back up.

From far away, Clark watches from his room. He looks through the telescope and squeals delightfully when he sees two bodies moving back and forth on the floor. He throws a fist in the air and cheers. He looks back through the telescope.

"Huh, Bruce is usually the one on top."

I get off of Bruce and grab him from the arms. I drag him to his bed, or struggling to at least. I complain on why he had to be so heavy, finally being able to get him onto it. I try to shake him awake, only to hear the door open once more with Selina walking in.

"I forgot my coat—" She said before noticing me on top of Bruce. Bruce wakes up and smiles.

"Oh hello Miss Kyle." He says, still slightly woozy. I shake my head. Selina glares at me through her cat-like eyes.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside." She seethed. I swear she almost hissed at me.

"Beautifully spoken Miss Kyle." Bruce said. He looks at me then turns back to Selina. "Yes let me introduce you to our writer."

Selina huffed. "The writer?" She closed the door. Bruce pushes me off of him and sits up. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes, well we were rehearsing." He explained.

She scoffed. "You expect me to believe that you have another woman in your arms, in the middle of the night, inside a room that is shaped like a giant cave that you were rehearsing?"

A crash suddenly comes through the window and Wally appears with a bright cheery smile. Zantanna, Lois, and Barbra follow. I sigh in relief. Bruce looks surprised and glares at Wally, crossing his arms.

"How's the rehearsal? Going well? Shall we take it from the top?" Wally exclaims with nervous laughter after catching a glance of Bruce staring daggers at him. He steps a bit closer to me and I smirk.

"I hope your piano is in tune!" Lois says, slamming her hands on the keys.

Zantanna comes up to Selina, waving her wand. A glass appears in her hand. "Care for a drink?"

From his room, Clark watches the catastrophe unfold. He gasps, then bursts through his door. He runs toward the commotion with a prayer. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"When I spoke those words to you before," Bruce started, explaining the situation to a confused Governess. "You filled me with such inspiration. So, I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal."

"If you're rehearsing then where is Kent?" She asked crossing her arms. I look at the door.

"He should be coming soon." Bruce said, brushing it off. In a second Clark bursts through the door.

"Miss Kyle! I'm so sorry. I—" Bruce placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's all right Clark, the Governess already knows about the _emergency rehearsal_." Said Bruce.

"Emergency rehearsal?" He asked with a smile. Bruce grinned at Miss Kyle.

"To incorporate the Governess's wonderful artistic idea." He flirted. Selina blushed and I rolled my eyes again.

"Well I'm sure Audrey would be happy to know—"

"Audrey quit." Barbra cut in.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Oh well cat's out of the bag!" Bruce said with a shrug. He looked at me. "Selina is already a fan of our new writer's work." He looked back at Clark and squeezed his pressure point.

"Which is why she's so keen to invest." He seethed.

"Invest?" Clark asked. He forced a smile. "Invest! Of course! Miss Kyle you'll have to excuse me from keeping..." Clark motions for my name.

"Diana." Wally whispers. I nod.

"Diana away from you." Clark finished, nodding his head.

"I'm way ahead of you, Kent." Selina said in a regal tone.

"Miss Kyle, how about me and you go back to my office so we can discuss—"

"What's the story?" She asks. Clark's eyes widen, and his smile gets bigger.

"The story?"

"Well if Im going to invest I'd like to know the story." She said. Clark nodded.

"Yes, well the story is..." Clark's voice trails off. "Wally?"

All eyes turn to Wally. He scratches the back of his head and gives a toothy smile. "It's about a nun on a hill?"

"Love." I say out loud. Everyone looks at me. Bruce raises a brow like he's never heard the word before. I clear my throat.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles." I say, never taking my eyes away from Bruce. The corner of his mouth twitches upward for a second.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Wally says.

"Yes, Switzerland!" Clark cuts in.

"No, it's India!" I shout. "It's set in India!" It grows quiet.

"And there's a courtesan. The most handsome, talented courtesan." I say. Bruce smirks at me.

"But his kingdom is invaded by an evil Maharani." I continue. "Now in order to save his kingdom he has to seduce that Maharani. But, on the night of the seduction he mistakes a penniless..." I look and see a situar. I pick it up and hold it out.

"A penniless situar player for the Maharani and he falls in love with her." Bruce smiles at me. "She wasn't trying to trick him or anything, she was appearing in a play." I said, somehow weaving my apology to him in my explanation. He gives a slight nod, accepting it.

Barbra grabs the situar from my hands. She strums it and holds it to her chest. "I will play the penniless situar player. I can even dance tango. And I have a voice like an angel."

"Barbra I don't think they tango in India." I whisper. She waves me off.

"And what happens next?"

"Well the penniless situar player and the courtesan have to hide their love from the evil Maharani." I continue. Zantanna jumps in between Bruce and Barbra.

"The penniless situar player's situar is magical, and it can only tell the truth." She adds. She grabs the situar. She strums. "And I'm the one who puts the spell on the situar."

Wally grabs the situar. "And I become the situar." He strums and makes a weird noise. He turns to Bruce.

"You are really good looking." He turns to Clark and makes the weird noise again. "You are ugly." He turns to Selina. "And you are—"

Everyone covers his mouth. Selina nods her head. "Ah, so he gives the game away." Everyone nods vigorously.

"Will there be dancing?"

"Tantric Cancan." I answer. Clark nudges me.

"It's an erotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant world of bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies." He says. We all smile and agree.

"What does that mean?"

"The show would be a magnificent, tremendous bedazzlement. A sensual ravishment that will last for fifty years." He exclaims. "Of course, our terms are fixed at ten percent, which, you must agree is excellent."

"There will be danger and romance!" Lois shouts.

"Electrolytes and machinery!" Wally cheers. We all stare at him for a second.

"Yes but what happens in the end?" Selina asks, sitting on Bruce's bed. We all look at each other.

"How about we show you?" Bruce asked. She nodded. We quickly scavenge for things around Bruce's room and make a makeshift theater.

I'm pushed out of the curtain. I clear my throat and the lights dim. I move off to the side watching the curtain pull back to reveal Bruce and Barbra holding hands and sitting next to each other.

"The Courtesan and the Situar girl are pulled apart by an evil plan." They pull away from each other.

"But in the end he hears her song." Bruce tells. I look at him as he goes back to the same position. I bite my lip.

"And they're love is just as strong." I finish. Bruce looks at me with another smirk. I give him one of my own.

The scene changes. Bruce and Barbra hide behind a screen while Lois's head pops up above it. "The situar player and the courtesan fall in love, right under the evil one." I explain.

"Though the woman makes a plan, it holds to no avail." I say. The screen is pulled away and Bruce and Barbra are bowing down to Lois.

"I am the evil Maharani!" She shouts. Selina purrs in approval. Clark pops his head in.

"Wow, no one could play her like you could." He said in awe, looking at her up and down. Lois put a hand to her hip and smirked.

"No ones going to Kent." She says.

"So should someone die in the end?" Selina asks. They all look at me.

"I can't spoil everything." I say with a shrug. We all turn back to the Governess. She shrugs.

"Generally, I like it." We all cheer.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark had an investor, and the bohemians had a show. I could hear Wally yell something about the revolution, and I watch as alcohol spills down in front of my window. I smile. As the party raged upstairs, I tried to write. But all I could think about was Bruce. I looked at his room. It was dark. He was probably sleeping. Or was he thinking about me too?

Bruce sat in front of the vanity, staring at his reflection in the dark. All the things I had said, they were traveling through his mind. Over and over again he remembered what I said about love and my apology to him.

He stood up, and walked toward the window, watching me as I write on the typewriter. He starts to hum a song, one that I can hear from my room. I look up. He looks somewhere else, still humming. When I look away, he hums louder and focuses back on me.

This time, when I look up again, he doesn't look away. He just stared and hums. I stand up and walk toward the window. The humming quiets down and he smiles. He disappears into the shadows. I walk out of my room and go after him.

He looks back at a now empty window. Turning away, he goes up a small, winding staircase to the roof. Here is where a golden gazebo is placed. He continues to hum the song his mother had taught him many years ago before she died.

I looked up from the ground, recognizing the humming. I bit my lip. Should I go up there? Hesitant, I enter and make my way up the second staircase that was in the back. Bruce sits on the steps and hums more quietly now. I hide behind one of the pillars of the gazebo and watch him as the humming quiets to nothing. There is silence except for the wind blowing.

"That's a beautiful song." I say. Bruce stands up quickly, startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I say quickly.

"I just wanted to thank you. For getting me the job." I step closer to him. He sighs and smiles.

"Yes, of course. Wally was right, you are extremely talented." He said almost shyly. He placed a hand in his pocket. "I should go, we both have a very big day tomorrow."

"Wait." I stop him. He looks over his shoulder.

"Before when you said that you were falling in love with me, was that real or was it just..." My voice trailed off. Bruce walked up the steps.

"An act?" He finished. I nod. "Yes, it was."

"Oh." I mumbled, disappointed. I looked at the floor. "It just felt real."

"Diana?" He stepped closer. "I'm paid to make women believe what they want to believe. It's my job."

I smiled but it soon faded away. "It was silly, to think you could ever fall in love with someone like me." I chuckled. He smirked.

"I can't fall in love with anyone." He stated.

"Can't fall in love? That's terrible." He scoffed.

"No, being on the street is terrible." He retorted.

"But how can one not fall in love? It's all you need to need to be happy." I said, confused on why he refused such a thing. He shook his head.

"Don't start that again. A boy has got to eat or he'll end up on the street." He says.

"But you need love to be able to breathe." I explain. He scoffed.

"You can live a wonderful life without love." He retorted. "As long as you have bread on the table and water in your glass, you can live. You don't need love to survive."

I grab his arm as he tried to leave. "Who in the world gave you such a pessimistic view?" He shrugged.

"My parents." He answered. I let go of him. He turns toward the staircase he had come up.

"I feel bad for you, being stuck with parents like those." I said. He turns back to me and glared.

"I'll have you know my parents help build this city to what it is now. They gave their lives to this city, literally. You do not get to judge my parents until you realize that they sacfriced themselves to save my life as a child." He spit angrily. He turned back around, head hung low.

I frowned, feeling shame and guilt wash over me. I cupped my hands together, biting my lip. He sighed, a hand on his hip while the other combed through his slicked yet messy hair.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to offend you. I wasn't aware of your family and it was ignorant of me." I said quietly. He lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder. "My condolences."

He sighed again, lightly shaking his head. "You don't have to give me your condolences. It was a long time ago." He said in a low voice.

He took a deep breath and put on a smile. He turned to me. "As I said before, I can't fall in love. It's useless, and I'm perfectly fine without it."

I looked down at my cupped hands, hearing his heavy footsteps walk away from me. "I've never been in love before." I called out suddenly. I looked up at him shyly, earning a disinterested stare from him.

"Neither have I."

I took a few steps toward him. "Maybe we should try it." I suggested. His eyes widened and his brow cocked in a questioning look. I felt a blush coming on and I tried to keep it down. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me for my bold suggestion." I apologized. "But I believe that the only way I can truly write the show is if I've been in love before. And, in no disrespect to your talent, I think that you would perform best if you were in love as well."

He gave me a smirk that made my stomach twist in knots. He looked at me, up and down and shrugged. "You, you will be mean."

"No I won't." I said, closing off the distance between us. He descended down the winding staircase, me following him.

"I'd drink all the time." He said. I shrugged with a smile.

"Nothing I can't help fix." I told him. He rolled his eyes, heading back down into his room. "We should try and be together."

He shook his head, looking off to the side. "We can't do that." He said quietly. I touched his arm gently.

"We should try." I repeated. He sighed as I stepped closer to him.

"Tell me, what on earth would keep us together?" He asked, arms crossed. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it's worth a shot." I leaned in closer. He sighed once again, glancing at my lips before giving me a small smile. He uncrossed his arms.

"You're going to be bad for me and this business, Princess." He whispered. His smirk grew. "I can tell."

I smirked as his arms snakes around my waist and his lips pressed against mine in a fiery kiss.


End file.
